First Love
by jessekira
Summary: This is a Sequel to Two Weeks. It is about Jesse and Kira and how they have to hide their ever growing relationship. Will be multiple chapters. Actual Chapter 9 up!
1. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author Note: I have decided to create a longer story to go along with my two stories One Night, and Two Weeks. This story will have multiple chapters and takes place right where Two Weeks left off. This story I think I'm going to make each chapter from a different point of view. The first chapter you will hear what Jesse thinks, but the second will be from Kira's mind. Tell me if you like that or if you want me to go back to just being in Jesse's head. Please, please read and review.

Jesse woke up to a screeching beeping noise that sounded as if it was inside of his head. The offending noise was waking him from what was probably the best sleep he had had in a long time. _Make it stop!_ His mind screamed as he struggled to open his eyes, when his mind finally started to clear he felt the bed shift and the stupid noise stop. _Thank god._ Jesse once again buried his head in the pillows willing himself to go back to sleep. He felt the bed shift again, feeling the cool air hit his skin when the covers were thrown back. _What the hell? _Was all he could think until he remembered who was in his bed and why. Nothing could have stop the smile forming on Jesse's face as he rolled over and caught Kira putting her clothes back on.

"Mornin" Jesse yawed struggling to keep his eyes open

"Why are you up at" he looked at the clock and groaned "5"

"I have to be in my room before my dad wakes up unless you want to explain to him why I'm sleeping half naked in your bed" Kira replied throwing her shirt over her head.

"Umm no thanks, he has a gun, and I don't want to die." He smirked sitting up. Jesse was able to really see Kira. Her hair was a mess, sticking out at all angles; her cheeks were still flushed from sleeping in such a warm bed. Her eyes normally wide were now struggling to remain open. _Beautiful. No normal person should look that good this early in the morning. God last night was amazing. I never thought in a million years that it would happen._

"Jesse" Kira broke into Jesse's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for last night. I mean well" Kira was blushing so hard. She took a breath.

"No one had ever, and it was amazing and I hope it was for you" she rushed out.

"Kira that was by far the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me I want to repeat it as often as possible" Jesse replied hoping he was being funny enough for Kira to stop being embarrassed. Kira gave a short laugh leaned down and kissed him.

"Count on it" and she turned and walked out of his room. Jesse stayed up and listened until he heard her door softly click close. Knowing that they were safe for now he laid back down and let sleep overtake him again.

The next time Jesse was woken up it was by his mother screaming at him he needed to get up if he wanted breakfast. Grumbling Jesse pulled himself out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt to wear. As he stepped out into the hallway he felt someone run into him. Looking down he notice Kira's wide brown eyes starring back at him.

"Hi" she whispered stepping away from him

"Hi" Jesse smiled noticing that Kira had changed into some jean shorts and another tank top. _Her hair is brushed, well I must look like crap I should've changed or at least brushed my hair or something. _But before he could belittle himself anymore he felt Kira's lips on his, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Jesse to forget about what ever he was just thinking of. But as Kira pulled away Jesse realized how dangerous that was for her to do.

"Kira! Don't, not when our parents could walk in on any moment" Jesse responded in a harsh whisper.

"I know but your bed head is so cute, and plus my dad and your mom are both downstairs, but if you don't want to do this anymore I understand" Kira started to walk away pouting her lips, fully knowing that Jesse would stop her. And just as she thought Jesse grabbed her, and turned her so she was stuck between the door and him.

"Not on my life do I want to stop this, but I also don't want your dad finding out" Jesse placed both of his hands on her face, his thumbs running along her cheeks. Trying to tell her that in no way does he want this to end.

"Prove it" Kira replied smirking. _She thinks I won't do it. Ha shows what she knows. _Jesse pressed his lips on hers, taking Kira by surprise. Taking advantage of that fact Jesse started tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Taking her bottom lip between his he gently sucked causing Kira to whimper so softly Jesse swore he was hearing things. _Okay this needs to stop now we are in the middle of the hallway and…and…and her tongue is so soft. _By now Kira's mind had caught up and she was slowly gaining the upper hand. Kira reached behind her to open the door hoping for a repeat of last night, but as she turned the handle they both heard the stairs start to creak. Jumping apart and wiping their mouths Jesse and Kira stared at each other as the creaking got closer and closer. _SHIT! _Thinking fast Jesse pulled Kira away from his door and opened it and closed it loud enough for the person on the stairs to hear it. Jesse looked at the quizzical look on Kira hoping for him to explain what the hell he was doing, but just as he was going to whisper what that was all about Tom appeared.

"Jess you just get up?" Tom said in a questioning voice, noticing his messy hair and having just heard his door open and close.

"Hey Tom, was my mom yelling for me, I thought I heard her but I could have been dreaming it" Jesse said faking a yawn to make Tom believe that he had just gotten up. _Yea I just got up I was not making out with your daughter like three seconds ago._

"Yea she was breakfast is ready" Turing to Kira Tom asked "Did you just get up sweetheart?"

"Yea I was just so tired last night I thought I would sleep in really late." She replied walking passed her dad toward the stairs.

"Kira I was wondering if your busy today" Tom asked as she was walking away.

"Yea I am. Sorry" though Jesse knew she wasn't, since the hurricane Kira seemed to want to spend less and less time with her father. Tom seemed to be slightly offended but said nothing and walked away. Jesse started to follow Kira down the stairs and noticed her waiting at the bottom laughing to herself

"What?" Jesse could not find the humor is her dad almost catching them

"Kira Don't. After that lecture you're the one who almost got us caught." She giggled.

"Your not funny" he smiled

"Come on lets go eat." Jesse knew how close they had come to almost getting caught, but still all he could think of was that Kira was his. _Today is going to be a good day._


	2. Saw Dust and Showers

A/N: this chapter is from Kira's point of view.

_Bored…bored…I wonder if Jesse's bored too? Wonder what he is doing? Maybe I should call and see if he wants to take a break. _Kira was alone in her room, lying on her back in her bed, bored out her mind trying to stay still though because of the heat, with no air conditioning she was sweating in a house that felt as thought it was 110 degrees. Jesse had to leave to help his dad work on the house. Rose went with them in order to spend some time with Larkin. Kira would have gone with them only she felt a little odd being at their home. It was a real home, where the family talked, shared, loved one another. This was not something Kira was used to being around. When her mom had died it had only been her and her dad. He worked so much she barley saw him, and it got even worse once he started dating Mariel. The nights he could be home were spent out to dinner with her. Kira had no feelings of hate towards Mariel though; it was not her fault her dad's priority list was more than a little fucked up.

Sighing Kira sat up and grabbed her walkie-talkie, she was supposed to use it for emergencies only. _This is an emergency if I don't talk to someone I will die of boredom, plus I think Jesse is my boyfriend, so I have the right to talk to him. Is he my boyfriend though? He never mentioned anything about me being his girlfriend. What if I'm just a hookup to him? He could be using me for practice. Bastard!_ Becoming angrier and angrier, Kira made up her mind to talk to him. To at least try to figure out what he saw her as.

Turning the channel to Russell's channel she pressed the button down.

"Russell?" Kira waited for a minute, but nothing.

"Russell?" sighing again as she got no response she laid back down. Closing her eyes she willed her self to fall asleep. At least then she wouldn't be bored, but her body wouldn't agree; thankfully though she heard she walkie-talkie start calling her name.

"Kira did you need something sweetie" Kira could tell it was Larkin on the other end.

"Yea could I talk to Jesse?"

"Sorry sweetie he just left, but I think he is coming back to your place. I think he wanted to shower before he comes back for dinner. We still don't have running water." Larkin replied.

"Okay guess I will talk to him then."

"Okay, hey Kira you're more than welcome to join us for dinner, I know your dad is busy working. And I'm sure Mariel will be at the church meeting tonight" Kira could see Larkin on the other giving the walkie-talkie her thoughtful concerned expression. _Wish my dad would look at me like that._

"Thanks Larkin I might take you up on it." Kira placed the walkie-talkie back on her side table. _I should go downstairs to wait for him. _Climbing down the stairs Kira noticed the sound of the front door being opened. _Jesse! _Rushing to get down the rest of the way she stopped at the bottom _maybe not._ Tom was standing there looking back at Kira.

"Dad what are you doing home?" sounding more than a little pissed, Kira knew she could not talk to Jesse if her dad was home. This conversation would be awkward enough, now let's added pissed off father.

"Left something in my office. Why?" Tom asked looking accusatory at Kira.

"No reason, just your never home in the middle of the day, I'm just shocked is all" Kira tried to keep her voice as sweet as possible, she didn't want Tom to stay any longer than he had to.

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry, I promise after the whole hurricane mess is cleaned up we'll do something special just me and you. Ok?" smiling at her. Kira could feel her heart melt a little. She may be mad at her dad, but he was still her dad.

"Yea. Sounds nice." Kira replied putting on her biggest good girl smile. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Flipping through a magazine she had read a million times since the hurricane; they still had limited power and the TV only had channel 2, 4, and 7, and all they played were the news; she could hear her dad make his way to his office. She never noticed him walk back, and she would not have even noticed he left had she not heard him say "Hey Jesse"

Jumping off the couch she turned to see Jesse having a conversation with Tom. Jesse was covered in saw dust, his hair was a mess. His shirt was soaked through with sweat. His face was bright red, and his breathing was coming out more uneven than usual. _Aw poor guy he must be boiling. Maybe I shouldn't bug him till he had his shower. Though he does look hot all sweaty. Muscles covered in sweat, bet he had to work shirtless too. _Stopping herself before she started drooling, Kira noticed her father was leaving and Jesse was walking in the door. He seemed kind of shocked to notice her there at first.

"Hey" he smiled at her as he walked closer, closing the door with his foot.

"Hey" Kira was having trouble remembering what she wanted to talk to him so bad about. _There are much more interesting things he could be using his mouth for._ This thought caused Kira's cheeks to flush slightly.Jesse stood close enough to Kira she could feel the heat coming off his body, and close enough to smell him. Her nose crinkled.

"Jesse you smell" crinkling her nose more to get her point across. Jesse laughed.

"Nice to see you to." He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Kira was about to rap her arms around his neck when her arms felt how sweaty he was. Pushing him away.

"No not till you at least change, you're gross." Kira couldn't help but laugh at his faced; he seemed upset that his sweat was keeping her from him.

"Well what would you say if I did this" and before Kira could tell what was going on he grabbed her and pulled her flush against him, causing his entire sweaty body to touch hers.

"JESSE!" Kira shrieked as she tired to get away from his grasp. Jesse would have none of that and held her even harder laughing as she struggled. Figuring out that he wouldn't let go Kira did the only thing she could think of; she started tickling his sides. She felt his grasp lessen and his body starts to shake with laughter. The vibrations caused Kira to giggle.

"Okay…Okay. You win" Jesse said as he let her go.

"I always do" she replied. She went on her tip toe and placed a sweat kiss on his lips. Jesse smiled and started to walk past her to go up stairs to shower.

"But Jesse before you go and shower I have to ask you something" Kira called out meekly.

"Yea?" he asked concerned from the first landing.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse replied confused.

"Are we boyfriend, girlfriend. Am I just a hook up buddy to you? I mean I know that we are step siblings, which adds a weird twist to the relationship. And I know it's wrong but I like you Jesse, more than I am supposed to and I need to know where I stand." Kira managed to get that all out without throwing up, which by the way her stomach was flipping around in her stomach was quite a feat.

"Kira you know I like you, hell you had to have known. I know it wasn't that unnoticeable. I mean you're my step sister and I stared at you for way, way to long. I don't think my eyes ever left your ass." Kira laughed at this.

"You could never be just a hook up buddy to me." Jesse replied and though he was blushing his voice was steady and calm. Kira looked up from the spot on the floor that had suddenly become so interesting.

"Really?"

"Really." Kira ran up the few stairs to Jesse and closed the distance between them. His lips were soft on hers. Jesse's tongue demanded entrance almost immediately. _Always impatient. _Kira laughed to herself in side of her head, but outside she moaned as her tongue was being gently massaged by Jesse's. Kira placed her arms around his neck and once again could feel how sweaty he was. She pulled away causing him to groan out of protest.

"Go shower please, so I can touch you." Kira said as she started to push him up the stairs.

"Fine but know I am only doing this so I can get some." Jesse mocked stomping up the stairs. Causing Kira to laugh.

"Shut up and go shower."


	3. Dinner or Disaster

A/N: Jesse's POV

Jesse watched as Kira chased Rose around the back yard. Rose was screaming and laughing so hard, that it surprised Jesse that such a tiny person could make so much noise. Though if he were to admit it to himself, he wasn't really watching Rose, no his eyes were glued to Kira. Her small frame shook with laughter as she finally caught Rose. She was wearing nothing more than jean shorts and a t-shirt. _How the hell she doesn't sprain her ankle in those black flip flops is beyond me. _Jesse laughed as Kira was trying to run around holding Rose. _Kira's gonna break herself, she only out weighs Rose by like four pounds. _Getting up from the lawn chair Jesse ran and grabbed Rose away from Kira.

"Hey she's mine" Kira said as she went to take her back.

"I don't think so." Jesse smirked, as he evaded Kira's grabs. Rose was laughing hysterically in Jesse's arms. Jesse couldn't help but laugh as Kira tried so hard to get Rose away from him. Though he suspected it was her way of being able to touch him without anyone noticing.

"Kid's dinner!" Russell screamed from the screen door. Jesse put Rose down even though she was begging her dad for five more minutes. Rose turned to Kira and grabbed her hand, and ran toward the house. Jesse watched as Kira giggled. _The sweetest noise I have ever heard. I did not just think that, my god I'm a woman. _Shaking his head Jesse walked faster to catch up with them.

Inside everyone was seated, Jesse took his place in-between Dave and Russell, and across from Kira. Dinner itself was pretty boring just Russell and Larkin trying to seem interested in the kid's lives. Jesse was actually getting more and more bored as time passed, until Larkin decided to figure out what was going on in Kira's life.

"Kira, are you still dating that kid, I think his name was Derrick?" Larkin asked as she passed Jesse the milk. _No she's not with that asshole anymore._

"No. We were never really dating just hanging out, besides he wasn't really my type." Kira replied sneaking a glace at Jesse. _Please say I'm not blushing._

"Ah. The bad boy, he is never really anyone's type. But you won't realize this till way later in life, eventually you will see that kids more like…more like" Larkin looked around. "More like Jesse are who you are meant to be with." Larkin told her. Jesse nearly chocked on his food. When he looked up to see Kira reaction, he never would have guessed what he saw. Her faced seemed darker, her eyes held guilt and shame. Jesse knew _she's ashamed of us. What the hell? An hour ago she wanted to be with me and now, one comment from Larkin and she feels guilty. _Before he could keep going he could hear Kira reply.

"Yea, actually right now I just want to hangout, you know just be a kid." Kira said, though to everyone else she was herself but Jesse could still see it in her eyes. Jesse hurried to finish what was left of his dinner. When he was done he grabbed his plate placed it in the sink then went to his room.

_Please, please god just let me be alone. How can she be embarrassed by us, or maybe it's just me. I know we are related and this isn't some Hicksville town so it's not really all that legal, but it is not like were really brother and sister. Maybe she just doesn't want people to know she's dating a huge loser like me. I'm not cool not even freaking close, but why should I change who I am just for the freaks at our school. Besides who does she have to impress right now. We're not even in school. _

Jesse laid down on his bed, grabbed his head phones and blasted what ever CD was in there. Hoping that if he could get the music loud enough he wouldn't have to think about this.

Thirty three minutes later, not that Jesse had been starring at his clock to see how long it would take for Kira to come looking for him, he saw his door open. Kira stepped inside so timidly, her head was hanging down. Jesse just starred at her; he didn't even try to take off his head phones. _I don't care. _

"Jesse" Kira said, but to Jesse she was just moving her lips. Kira gave a sigh and walked over to his bed. She reached over and unplugged his head phones from his CD player.

"I was listening to that" his words came out rather harsh, but Jesse didn't care he was pissed

"Jesse why did you run out of dinner so fast?"

"Why? You're seriously asking me that." Jesse could feel his face flush with his anger. He was trying to control himself not wanting to scream at her. _At least not when my parents are home._

"Yes. I don't know what I did do have you be so pissed at me, just tell me and I will fix it." Kira's eyes pleaded with them. Jesse could see they were starting to water. _Do not back down. Do not back down. _He had to remind himself.

"Kira, all Larkin had to do was mention you dating me and you looked so guilty. Do not even say that you didn't I could see it in your eyes. I couldn't figure out why at first but now I do. You're ashamed of me or of us. Either way I can't be in a relationship with you if you are." Jesse was pleased he was able to get that all out.

"Jesse that's not true, it's just that well when she said that I was reminded of that fact that we are related and..." Jesse interrupted her

"Kira an hour ago you were begging me to say you meant more to me, that you didn't care about that. Or was that just you trying to keep from being bored till Derrick comes running back."

"Jesse!" Kira exclaimed, though not as loud as she would have liked. "Do not bring him up; he has nothing to do with this."

"Yea, because you were all fine and dandy before Larkin brought up his name." Jesse was becoming so angry he couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth.

"Were you just using me as practice? So when school starts back up, you can show the football all the new things you've learned." As soon as he said that Jesse knew he should have just kept his mouth shut. _Fuck! I just called her a whore. That's good. _Jesse could see Kira eyes water. The rims were beginning to burst.

"Kira…"

"No Jesse, save it. Contrary to popular belief I am not a slut. The only person I have ever even remotely done anything with is you. But hey go figure I'm not good enough for Jesse Varon, the only person in our school who thinks he is better than everyone else. God I don't even know why I am wasting my time on a loser like you, you're not that good at getting me off anyway." Kira threw back at him. Jesse could never have imagined words hurting like that. It was as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. All he wanted was for Kira to feel as bad as he did.

"Kira get out. Just get out. I'm sorry I ever tried to tell you I felt. Should have known a bitch like you would just use it to hurt me." Jesse spat back to her.

"Fuck you Jesse." Kira said nearly tripping on some clothes lying on the floor as she practically ran from the room. Jesse could hear Larkin call after her as she ran out of the house. Larkin opened his door not a minute later.

"What the hell happened" she demanded. "Why did Kira just leave our house looking as if her heart had been smashed?" _you asshole how could I have said those things, I know she's not a whore, FUCK!_

"Jesse are you listening to me?" Larkin yelled. "What happened?"

"Some asshole broke her heart." Jesse replied not caring what Larkin was talking about just wanting a way to fix this.

"Oh, so she's not over Derrick?"

"Huh? Yea guess not."


	4. Crying

A/N: Kira's POV. The song that Kira will listen to on her ipod is David Gray's This Years Love. It's a really good song. I recommend downloading it.

Kira had walked home; she had been too upset at the time to ask Larkin or Russell for a ride, though she should have because now she had blisters from her stupid flip flops. Sitting on the toilet lid Kira placed two small Band-Aids in-between her big toe and second toe; wincing from the skin being so raw. She sat their not knowing what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to cry, scream, or just throw something at the wall. So she sat there, just thinking.

_I don't understand. Why would he say that? I'm not shamed of him, a little scared of what our parents are gonna say, sure, but not ashamed. Stupid bastard! I'm not a whore, course I can see how he would think that. It's not like before the hurricane I spent much time with him, I was always out partying on the weekends. But he still shouldn't have even said it the prick... Fuck! What I said to him; he's never gonna forgive me. He not bad at that, hell he's better at getting me off than me. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. We fucked it up so bad. _

Kira could feel her eyes start to water. She didn't even try to fend off the tears just let them fall. Her shoulders started to shake; she drew her legs up to hug her knees. Tears were falling freely now. Her mascara was starting to run; Kira didn't care all she wanted was for her heart to stop hurting. It felt as if her chest was going to cave in at any moment. A door slammed downstairs. _Merial is home. _

Knowing she could not let her step mother see her hysterically crying with getting asked some questions, she stood up grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her face. Kira looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were still wet and now smudged with black mascara. Taking the tissue Kira tried to wipe away the make up; it didn't work. _Okay just breathe. In, out, in, out. It will be okay._ Kira tired to reassure herself, but she knew deep down the only thing that could make her feel better was the person who had caused the tears. Turing on the water taps she splashed cold water on her face, it felt cool and soothing on her hot skin. She washed away the mascara, and her eyes looked a little less puffy. Hopefully she would be able to get pass Merial without her noticing. Carefully opening the bathroom door she stood silently listening for Merial. There was no noise, so as fast as her legs would carry her Kira ran to her room.

In the safety of her room, Kira took a deep breath. _Just don't think about him. He doesn't matter any more. He's no one as far as I am concerned. _She knew she was lying to herself; Jesse could never be no one. Kira laid on her bed; reaching over to turn on her ipod. She clicked shuffle songs, and just let the music wash over her.

_This years love had better last/Heaven knows it's high time/And I've been waiting on my own too long/But when you hold me like you do_

Kira loved this song, even though it was kind of old. She laid there and let the song wipe away her thoughts. Praying that maybe for a few minutes she could stop thinking about Jesse.

_It feels so right/I start to forget/How my heart gets torn/When that hurt gets thrown/Feeling like you can't go on_

Her nose got that tickling feeling; she knew she was gonna cry again. Her eyes watered so fast she didn't have a chance to try and stop them.

_Turning circles when time again/It cuts like a knife oh yeah/If you love me got to know for sure/Cos it takes something more this time/Than sweet sweet lies/Before I __open__ up my arms and fall/Losing all control/Every dream inside my soul/And when you kiss me/On that midnight street/Sweep me off my feet/Singing ain't this life so sweet_

Her pillow was becoming wet from the tears running off her face. Kira tried to keep from any noises from escaping, this way there was no way for Merial to hear her.

_This years love had better last/This years love had better last/So whose to worry/If our hearts get torn/When that hurt gets thrown/Don't you know this life goes on/And won't you kiss me/On that midnight street/Sweep me off my feet/Singing ain't this life so sweet  
_Kira clutched her pillow to her face drowning out the sounds she knew she had to be making by now._  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

Kira sniffled as the song died down, her tears still falling. _Why did I fuck this up? _Was her last thought as she cried herself to sleep.

Kira woke up to a bright sun shinning through her window. As soon as she sat up her head started to pound. For a moment she was confused as to why her head would hurt so early in the morning, but then she remembered how hard she cried for most of the night. The last thing she wanted to do right now is venture out of her room. Kira wanted nothing more than to spend the day wallowing in self pity underneath her blankets, damning the day she had ever noticed Jesse. But unfortunately her need to pee was much greater. Standing on shaky legs, and noticing she never changed out of her clothes Kira walked out her room to the bathroom. Walking down the hallway she heard Merial talking to someone. _Dad?...no that's not dad. _Realization hit Kira. Jesse was home.

_Fuck. Just get into the bathroom fast. _Walking faster Kira was about to open the door when she heard Jesse climb the stairs. She was frozen; she couldn't react all she could do was stand there and wait. Jesse reached the top of the stairs quite fast. He stopped dead when he saw Kira standing there like a deer caught in headlights. He took in her appearance; her eyes were swollen and red, her cheeks still held tear streaks. He reached out to touch her before he realized, but halfway there he seemed to come to senses and whipped his hand back as if it had been burned. Kira couldn't have stopped the hurt expression even if she had wanted to.

"Kira" Jesse finally began after a few moments of awkward silence. "I just"

"I don't care Jesse" Kira said not letting him finish his statement, just walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. As she went to lock the door, Jesse barged in.

"No you do care or you wouldn't look like you cried the whole night." Jesse looked deep into her eyes as he said this. _Wow I must look like crap._

"Well that's the politest way any one has ever said I looked like shit." She knew she sounded bitchy, but hey this boy had just completely destroyed her heart not a mere twelve hours ago.

"Kira you could never look like shit, even with bed head and swollen eyes you're still beautiful." Jesse had look so sincere when he said it Kira could feel her heart mending. _No. I'm stronger than this._

"Jesse get out. I am not afraid to pee with you in here." To get her point she unbuttoned her shorts and started pulling down the zipper.

"Yea cuz pulling down your shorts is really gonna make me want to leave." He smirked. Kira couldn't hold back her anger now; he was making jokes when their relationship lay in ruins.

"Why would you want to see a whore pull down her pants? It's not like its anything special since according to you, everyone has see me with my pants down." She didn't want to but she threw it in his face making him see how much he had hurt her. Jesse's face fell at those words. Kira could see the spark of laughter leave his eye.

"Kira." He sighed. "I… I didn't mean any of that. You have to know that I was just pissed that you could feel so ashamed of what we have…or had whatever. I never meant anything I said; well besides the whole I can't believe your ashamed thing. Its just I don't see anything wrong with us. Yea I get it we're relate, but not through blood if we were to have kids right now they wouldn't be genetically deformed or anything. Not that I'm thinking of having kids with you right now. And I… I don't know what I'm saying but I never meant to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. And besides you hurt me." He had said this all in one breath, by the end it had come out so quiet that Kira had troubling hearing it. But when she did she could feel her heart beating again. _I know he fucked up, but look at him._

"I never meant to hurt you either, and I was trying to tell you I was not ashamed of us or you. I was just freaked out that Larkin had said that, and I know were not blood related but still our parents would freak out if they found out you do realize this right?" Jesse nodded his head. "good. Never think for another minute that I'm ashamed of you Jesse. This relationship will never work if you think that I think that I'm better than you. Because I'm not if anything your better than me, and don't say your not. I know that you just got freaked out by me. But next time I freak you out let me speak don't jump down my throat for shit I don't do."

Kira walked closer to where Jesse stood. She stopped in front of him looking up at him she placed her hands on his waist. Jesse shivered slightly at the contact. _Good I sill affect him. _Jesse threw his arms around her back and pulled her flush against him. They stood for what seemed eternity just holding each other. Jesse's hands were rubbing random patterns on Kira's back. Her tank top started to bunch up and rise causing his hands to touch skin. Kira could feel her stomach tighten with that familiar feeling of desire, of course it could have been the fact that she still had yet to go the bathroom. _Damn it I still have to pee. _

"Jesse I have to pee" she said pushing away from him. He was trying to pull her close again, but she eluded him.

"Jesse please I have to pee really bad, just go to your room I will be there in a minute."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Kira replied as she pushed him out the door. A couple of minutes later she was walking across the hall to his room. Opening the door, she found him lying on his bed reading some book. Jesse sat up straighter when he noticed her walk in._ so cute. _Kira walked towards the bed, she stopped when she reached the edge. Looking at Jesse she silently asked if she could lie down. His tiny head nod was all she needed. Kira crawled up the bed pushing Jesse back also. As he lay there stiff as a board, not sure what Kira was doing, she couldn't help the quiet giggle to escape her. He smiled at her knowing the uncomfortable feelings were about to pass. Kira head still pounded from the lack of good sleep and all the tears she cried. _I just want to lay here with him, and forget about everything before this. _

"Jesse can I just lay here awhile" she said as she laid her head on his chest and throwing her left arm around his waist.

"Yea." Jesse whispered as he settled himself and picked up the book again. Kira she laid and listened to him breathe as her world slowly went dark.


	5. Alone

A/N: Jesse's POV. And I am so sorry for such a long time between updates. I had a huge research paper due for school, so any free time I had went to that. The next chapter will be up in two or three days I promise. Also this chapter is smaller because the next chapter will be really, really long I promise!

Jesse could feel Kira breathing while she laid on his chest. She had been asleep for the past hour. He had long since given up reading his book. As far as Jesse was concerned watching Kira sleep was far more entertaining. He was learning knew things about her every minute that passed; like he never knew she mumbled in her sleep, little incomprehensible words. Or the fact that she seemed to prefer sleeping on Jesse rather than next to him. Her head had fallen off his chest once, but she just woke up and moved back over.

_Not that that is a problem. Anything to make her feel better. I'm such an idiot I almost gave her up for a moment of guilt. Stupid. _Jesse had spent the better part of the hour reliving all of the horrible words he had said to her. He was going to make it up to her if was the last thing that he did. But first he had to wake her up. Jesse gave a little cough hoping the noise would wake her. Nothing. He shook her. Nothing. _Well someone has a sleeping disorder. _

"Kira" Jesse said quietly, hoping to wake her up gently. But again nothing.

"Kira" a little louder this time.

"Kira!" Jesse's own voice volume shocked him at first. But it seemed to be the thing to wake Kira up. She moaned a little as she tried and failed to open her eyes. Jesse could not help but laugh at her failing attempts to come out of her sleep. Finally she yawned and opened her eyes up. Searching around the room she seemed confused at first, but quickly came out of that as her head whipped up toward Jesse. A small smile graced her features before she yawned again.

"Hey" Jesse said. _Yea, very poetic idiot._

"Hey" Kira replied as her grip tightens over his waist flushing her closer to him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Bout an hour maybe a little more, but you have to get up cause my mom will start to wonder where you have been all morning. And I really didn't want to have to explain to her why you were basically sleeping on my chest." Jesse said as he started to play with her hair twisting it in his fingers. _Soft. All of her is just soft. _

"Hey it is not my fault that your chest happens to make a really good pillow" Kira smirked. _Now she's smirking. I'm rubbing off on her._

"What can I say I'm just perfect." He smirked back. Kira laughed at him and playfully slapped his arm. But she knew she would have to leave his room soon, if they wanted Merial not to find out. Reluctantly she pulled her head off of his chest and started to move away from his body. Instantly Jesse felt the cool air replace the warmth that Kira provided. _Come Back._

"Kira wait." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Huh?" she turned towards him. Jesse's other hand went to the back of her neck and pushed her head towards his. His mouth met hers for the first time in what his mind considered forever. As innocent as the kiss started it quickly became more and more passionate, and Jesse was given no warning before Kira's tongue had slipped its way into his mouth. Not that he would ever complain about that. _God way, way too much time has passed since we last did this must remember to try to do this much, much more. _But before Jesse could really start to enjoy the kiss, Kira was pushing against his chest, she didn't stop kissing him though, they were just chaste kisses.

"Jesse" Kiss. "I" Kiss. "Have" Kiss. "To" Kiss. "Go" Kiss. Kira had managed to actually get the whole sentence out. Jesse pulled completely away from her.

"You know we should consider having all of our conversations like that." He joked as she pulled herself out of bed. Kira giggled.

"Well at least that way I would know you paying attention to me" she replied. She backed away from him as she left the room. Her eyes never leaving his. _I really am an idiot for giving up on her. Yea I could have never had her in my bed again. Seriously I am beyond fucked up for that one._

Jesse left his room ten minutes after Kira hoping that was enough time for it to seem like they hadn't been together the whole time. Walking downstairs he could hear Rose playing something with her dolls. Jesse found his mom downstairs looking stressed out. _She needs to calm down, or else she is going to have a heart attack soon. _Jesse knew something was up with his mom; he wasn't stupid he knew she was different from the hurricane, but whatever it was she was trying her hardest to hide it from them so for now he would just play along with her. He looked but Kira was nowhere in sight.

"Hey mom." He said grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Hmm. Oh hey sweetie." Merial replied, but Jesse knew that she wasn't really paying attention. _Hell I bet she doesn't even know if it's me or Rose right now._

"Where's Kira or Tom" Jesse prayed he sounded causal, or at least sounding as though he wasn't just looking for Kira.

"Tom is working and Kira just came down stairs but she went back up to her room, oh while I have you here. I have to go in to hospital for a while so you have to look after you sister. Okay sweetie? I'm sorry I know it seems like your always babysitting, but it's just so chaotic right now." She was rambling.

"Mom!" Jesse half yelled causing Merial to stop.

"It's fine." Jesse really didn't mind watching Rose. Besides at least he and Kira could be alone for a while sure they would have to be careful with Rose around but he could be around her with out worry that their parents would come busting in any moment freaking out at them. _Which they so would. I can just see their faces if they caught us. _Jesse stopped himself before he thought any further. _Stop worry about shit like that. _Jesse walked back up stairs heading towards Kira's room, looking forward to spending some time with her not in constant fear of their parents.


	6. Finally

A/N: Kira's POV. And I know it was more like four days between chapters and I'm sorry, but for some reason my story doc wouldn't upload. I've been trying for two days butI finally got it to upload! But this chapter is really long so I think it kind of makes up for it. I own nothing or nobody. This is an M rating chapter. 

Kira brushed her hair, trying to get it back in order after sleeping with Jesse. More like on top of him. Hope he doesn't care. He's so warm and I just feel safe around him, like nothing could happen as long as he's with me. Kira was brought out of her thoughts when her cell went off. Thankfully cell phone service had come back. Kira had felt almost naked without hers. Picking it up Kira flipped it open to find she had a voice mail from her friend Susan. But as she was about to press one to listen to it she heard a knock at her door. She didn't have time to respond before Jesse opened the door and came in. Kira closed her phone Susan can wait. Jesse stood shyly by the door as if waiting for Kira to make the first move. So cute. She laughed in her head.

"Hi" Kira said

"Hi" Jesse responded but made no more move to talk. Kira could tell he was still a little nervous around her after what had happened.

"You in my room for a reason or just hoping to catch me changing?" she joked hoping to bring him out of his shell.

"Well I was coming up here to tell you that we have to watch Rose while my mom goes to work, but now I really want to go with option number two." He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows. Kira grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at him. Laughing Jesse caught it before it hit him in the face.

"So we will be alone?" Kira asked smiling.

"Well if you don't count Rose, then yea we will be alone." Jesse replied as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Crap I forgot about her. I love Rose but honestly I haven't spent more than twenty minutes alone with Jesse since we started this relationship, will except for this morning but I was asleep and couldn't enjoy it properly. Urgh! I hate kids. Jesse started to laugh, bringing Kira out of her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" she demanded a little put off that her boyfriend was laughing at her.

"You look like you want to kill Rose; just a little funny is all."

"I don't want to kill her it's just that we don't get to spend anytime together alone." And I really want to be alone with you.

"Don't worry I will just put a movie in for her and tell her we have other stuff we need to do. That way we get a solid hour and half alone, without being bad siblings." Jesse replied as he grabbed Kira's waist and brought her closer to him. Kira stood in-between his legs and consider her options. But Rose will be here as in here in the house as in could catch us, but he's so cute. Damn it I hate him.

"Okay, but I'm still not all that okay with Rose being here and us fooling around." She finally said.

"Who said anything about fooling around?" Jesse replied looking trying to look scandalized. Kira blushed.

"Yea cause you so weren't undressing me with your eyes when you came in earlier." Kira knew that Jesse knew he was caught. His face reddened and a small bashful smile graced his features. Kira laughed, leaned down to give him a small chaste kiss. She moved away from him when she stood back up allowing him to get off oh her bed.

"I'll go downstairs and hang out with Rose for a while then put on the tape. Just be my room I like an hour or so." Jesse said as he opened her door.

"Kay" Kira wouldn't admit this to anybody but she was nervous to be alone with Jesse. Yea she wanted to be alone with him. It's just that they haven't done anything like what they did two weeks ago since then. And even though she had joked about it not even three minutes ago, she was nervous. Relax it's not like you have to do anything. It's Jesse he won't pressure you to do stuff. But I basically just promised him he would get something. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? Now there is all this pressure to do something. Maybe he doesn't want to. I mean we did just have a huge fight. Oh my god he might not want to. He might not want me. Okay I just have to breathe. How long till I should go to his room.

Looking at her clock about four minutes had passed. Fuck! Kira knew she needed to get her mind off of Jesse and fast if she didn't want to have a nervous break down. She decided to check her cell phone to figure out what Susan wanted. Pressing one the message started to play.

"Hey Kira, it's me umm just called to tell you about another bonfire tonight. And since you had such a good time at the last one. By the way what the hell was that about I didn't even know you liked him let alone like him enough to sleep with him? Anyways hope to see ya there. Later bitch."

Kira laughed at the ending Susan had always been a little on the crazy side. She was always the girl to go to if you wanted a good time. She threw the best parties and had the best alcohol. But what nagged Kira was the part about Derek.

People really think I slept with him. Why would I sleep him? Yea he's hot but I'm not a whore I only started hanging out with him like two months ago. Good to see how others see me.

Plugging her phone into the charger Kira grabbed the book off her dresser. No body really knew this about Kira but she liked to read, it's just she never had time for it anymore not with hanging out with friends on the weekends and school stuff on the weekdays. Kira just hoped that it could get her mind off Jesse for the next forty five minutes.

Forty one minutes later Kira stopped pretending to read her book. Not even that could get her mind off of this. Oh dear lord it's not like were gonna have sex or anything. At least he better not be thinking he's having sex. Kira threw her book to the end of the bed and jumped off it. She knew she should head to his room. Walking out the door and down the hall she could hear him telling Rose to pick out a movie so he could go upstairs to fold the laundry his mom wanted him to do. See with Rose being so smart he had to lie about having something to do or Jesse would find himself watching Ice Princess with her. Kira walked into his room and felt almost a sense of feeling at home rush over her. She knew why. His room smelled like him; soap, grass, axe body spray, and his own scent that couldn't be described as anything other than Jesse. Kira loved that smell. She, as stupid as she knew this was, wished she could bottle it. Feeling more at ease now she sat down on the bed when she noticed his laptop on his desk.

Okay that is invasion of privacy. I can't look. It's wrong. Even as she said this in her head she was reaching for the computer and bringing it back to the bed. Sitting back she opened it and found his email staring back at her. Knowing she should stop but having no self control on this she started to go through his mail. Funny thing was she found no incrementing evidence in the mail. Kira became bored so she started to just play around on the computer. She started looking at his itunes. Found out he was a punky rock sort of guy. With a few hidden funny music tastes. Kira almost forgot that she was using his computer without his permission until Jesse actually walked into his room to find her going through it.

"Find anything good." He asked. Kira was scared he might be pissed that she was on his computer but he seemed to be trying to hide his smile.

"Yea the fact that you like Kenny Chesney. Do you think his tractor's sexy?" she was laughing now.

"Hey he makes good music Ms. I'm only gonna listen to a band if the lead singer is hot." He grabbed his laptop back and put it down on the bedside table.

"I do not only listen to bands with hot lead singers." Kira responded slightly miffed he thought her music taste sucked.

"Sure you don't" Jesse poked her side hoping to get her to smile. When it didn't he started tickling her. Kira couldn't contain her laughter even if she really had wanted to. Finally after begging him to stop he did.

"I hate you" she said smiling. Kira was on her back and Jesse was on his side propped up on one elbow to be able to look down at her.

"Good because I hate you too, I just didn't want to tell you incase you were too attached to me." Kira laughed at that. Her laughter died down though when she noticed he was staring at her. His eyes her darker than usual. Kira felt herself shiver involuntary at that thought. But her mind was never given a chance to process any of this because Jesse placed his lips on hers and almost immediately deepened the kiss.

Kira sighed into his mouth when she felt his tongue against hers. Kira wished she would tell everyone how good he was at this. He wasn't like most boys it wasn't sloppy and to wet. It was perfect. Kira's hands started to move on their own because soon she found them on his back moving him to lay on her in-between her legs. God his weight caused the pressure in her belly to increase she could feel the ache growing again. She needed more contact more skin. She pulled away from his mouth almost violently. Jesse seemed rather confused as to why his mouth was not on her anymore. But it didn't last for long as Kira gabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She threw it across the room not really caring where it went. He won't be needing it.

Kira found his mouth again. And soon their tongues were battling again. But now Kira could feel his skin under her hands. His skin was so fair, but soft, and Kira had never noticed before how well shaped his shoulder were. He's absolutely per…oh god. Kira moaned, Jesse was grinding himself into her. Suddenly she wished she hadn't chosen to wear shorts she really should have just come to the room naked. The ache in her center started to intensify. Kira could feel Jesse's own arousal against her. Hid hands were now pushing her shirt over her head, and practically ripping her bra off of her. Kira knew she should say that maybe they should slow down but she couldn't. Her voice only seemed to be able to produced moans. Jesse mouth latched on to her right nipple.

"Jesse" Kira hissed. Not expecting his warm mouth there. Kira couldn't stop whimpering. Jesse was now playing with the left as he nursed the right. His rougher fingers working her nipple into a peak, she had never felt anything as good as his hands on her skin. Kira's own need was growing her hips ground themselves against his hard. She was bucking against him trying to tell him she need more anything just more. Jesse must have read her mind because she felt his hand leave her breast and trail down her stomach. Her muscles clenched under his touch. His hand still at the top of her shorts. As if silently asking her if it was okay.

"God yes." Kira answered though he really never asked the question. He unbuttoned the shorts and had to leave her breast in order to help get them down her legs. She felt slightly exposed in her purple panties and nothing else but there was no one she would rather be exposed to.

"You're beautiful" Jesse said before he kissed her again. Kira moaned into his mouth. God I hope Rose can't hear me. That was her last rational thought as his hands traveled down her body once again. This time not stopping when they reach her underwear. He slipped his under them finding her already wet. This time Jesse moaned. Kira could barely take it she had never felt this turned on before. She tried to get his fingers to touch her more but he seemed bent on torturing her. Fucking Bast..Shit! Jesse had found her clit and was now circling it gently. Kira could no longer think just breath. Even that was coming out in short pants. His mouth was now sucking on her neck. She should have been concerned about hickies but right now all she wanted was for Jesse to stop the aching inside of her.

"Jesse" Kira pleaded hoping he would understand her. Jesse seemed to understand because Kira felt a finger slowly entering her. Stretching her.

"God" Kira was able to moan out. Jesse just slowly moved his finger in her until he felt her hips moving with his hand, he knew she could handle more then. Sliding another finger in Kira felt she inner walls clench down on him. God she wished he was really in her. To really feel him. At that thought Kira could feel the pressure intensify to an alarming rate and she knew she was close. His fingers were moving faster and his mouth left her neck and found home again at her breast. Kira felt a burning coil in her tighten before her whole body arched off the bed. Her toes curled Kira though she could hear her self almost yelling Jesse's name but she really didn't care, then her body went limp and she could breathe again. Jesse slowly removed his hand and his mouth from her and started kissing her cheek, then her ear, then her chin, then her temple, he seemed to want to kiss her all over and Kira could do nothing but lay there.

Eventually Kira was able to control her breathing enough to speak. She rolled over to face Jesse. But she felt so exposed to him now and while he was doing that to her she didn't care but now she wondered what he thought.

"Jesse could you hand me a shirt." She looked down and blushed as she spoke to him. Jesse though seemed to clue in on this and kissed her nose, causing a small giggle to escape Kira. He grabbed his shirt that was hanging off the end of the bed. She pulled it on realizing that it smelled like him. Kira's eyes wandered over his body, from his eyes, down to his shoulders down his chest and then followed the trail of hair that lead downward and there she saw it. He was still hard. And by the looks of it quite uncomfortable. Aw poor thing. Maybe I should help. Her hand shook as she unbuttoned his jeans and slide down the zipper.

"Kira its okay" Jesse began but Kira just shushed him with her mouth and pushed him over so he was lying on his back and she was now straddling him. She slid down his legs and pulled his jeans off. She could see in his eyes he was unsure of this. She had never really seen him before, she had touched him, but only under a blanket never where she could see. Kira crawled back up his body and kissed him hard hoping to get calmed down enough to just let go like she did. She could feel him against her thigh. She moved her mouth from his and down his neck to his chest. She started the same torture that he applied to her. It almost made her laugh when she saw how frustrated he was becoming. Serves him right.

"Kira please" Jesse moaned out. Kira never thought someone moaning could be so sexy and adorable at the same time. Reaching down she felt him. He twitched when her hand rubbed against him through his boxers. His hips started to move now. Reaching inside of the boxers Kira brought his cock out. She wanted to badly to look but she mouth was kissing his chest and she couldn't see from this angle. So she did the logical thing she moved down his body until she was sitting on his knees. She could clearly see now. She had never in her life seen anything more erotic than her own hand around him. Dear lord, okay just breath remember this is about him.

Looking up into his face Kira could see Jesse eyes closed, his mouth was hanging open, his breathing was uneven and every time she moved her hand he would moan slightly. She tightened her grip.

"God Kira" Jesse groaned out. She started moving her hand watching it as it slid up and down him. Suddenly she had the urge to do what all her friends had talked about. She had never ever thought about this before though her friends talked about it enough. Moving down and bending at the waist Kira was now face to face with his cock. Looking up Jesse's eyes were closed so she took a chance. Slowly she brought her mouth towards it. She licked the tip. Jesse's eyes shot open and his hips jumped.

"Kira you don't…" but he was unable to finish because Kira had closed her mouth around the tip. Jesse moaned a little loud. Kira should have been worried but the only thing on her mind was him. She moved her head down to take in as much as she could and then moved her head back up. All the while she kept listing all the advice her friends have given her over the years. It didn't take long for Jesse to get worked up and Kira couldn't help but moan at the sight of him. That moan caused her mouth to vibrate.

"Kira I'm gonna…" but the words were lost as his orgasm shot through him. Kira could feel him empty himself in her mouth. It tasted weird, not bad or good, just weird. Kira swallowed it not because it was the hotter thing to do only because there was no where for her to spit. Jesse was breathing so hard when Kira looked up at him his face was almost purple it was so red. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him he offered a small smile before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Kira's head moved up and down on his chest. She could feel his heart beating so fast in his chest. Jesse kissed the top of her head and said thanks she was pretty sure. They just laid there for a while just listening to the other breathe Kira could feel his heart rate start to come down.

"Jesse" Kira said.

"Yea?' he replied

"I think I love you." Kira could not believe she had said it but she did. All she could do was wait for him to respond. It seems like years before he answered

"I think I Love you too" Jesse turned her head towards his and placed a small kiss on her lips. And then the heard it. The unmistakable creak in the floor boards outside Jesse's door. His door handle turned so slowly it was like watching in slow motion. Neither could move both frozen. The door opened just enough for a small person to walk in. Rose walked into the room and starred at the two in bed.

"Kira why are in Jesse's bed?"


	7. God Help Me

A/N: Jesse's POV This chapter is shorter than the pervious one but the next three should be much longer.

_FUCK! FUCK! This is not happening. My baby sister is not in my room after my step sister girlfriend just got done giving me a blowjob. No I have fallen asleep after that blowjob and now am just having a really fucked up dream. _Jesse knew that he wasn't dreaming when he felt Kira's body launch itself away from his. He saw her tug his t-shirt down her body, but it didn't help, it was clear that, that shirt was all she had on besides her panties. _Thank god she has those on. _Jesse stared at Rose not knowing how to explain this.

"Rose" was all he could get out before his mind went blank trying in vain to find an excuse as to why Kira was with him, and why they were both basically naked.

"Rose, I had a bad dream." Kira blurted out when Jesse was not able to get an answer out.

"So I climbed into bed with Jesse because I was scared." Her face was flushed and her eyes were so big that Jesse could think of nothing but a deer caught in head lights.

_Thank the lord one of us can think straight this is so unfair I just had a mind-blowing thing happen to me I can't think of excuses right now._

"But it's only five why were you already sleeping. You don't have a bed time." Rose asked with so much innocence that Jesse could feel his guilt radiating off his body.

"Yea, but I was taking a nap because I didn't sleep well last night, so I deiced to take a nap and then had a bad dream so I came in Jesse's room because I was so scared." Kira rushed out her body was shaking slightly and Jesse knew she was nervous that if they didn't sell this story to her their parents would find out in a matter of hours.

"So why were you kissing?" _FUCKING HELL! Okay her being apparently easy to explain but how bout that. Shit shit shit shit._

"Umm…" Kira trailed off clearly not knowing to explain why they were kissing. Jesse knew they had to tell her something.

"You know how mom will rub your back when you feel sick, or even when you have a bad dream, well Kira likes it when you kiss her nose, and Tom used to do it to her when she was little like you." Jesse could not believe his mind could come out with a response so fast he thought for sure they were beyond fucked. But maybe, just maybe they could get away with this.

"Oh, okay, and hey I'm not that little." Rose looked at Jesse giving him her best pissed off look. _Good keep her mind off of this._

"Of course you're little." Jesse said.

"No I'm not." Rose defended, her mind now completely off the fact that Kira was half naked in her brother's bed.

"Well if you really don't want me to think your little then you will have to be a big girl and promise me you won't tell mom, dad, daddy Tom, or even Larkin about this." Jesse said thinking fast on a way to get her not to tell anyone.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because big girls don't need to tell their parents about this." Jesse was hoping to god that she would agree and not say anything. Stealing a glance at Kira he saw her staring at Rose, and he knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Okay I won't tell because I'm not little." Rose retorted finally after what felt like five years in Jesse's mind.

"Good, how about you go back downstairs and we will be down in a minute and we will play what ever game you want." Jesse eyes were no longer on Rose but on Kira, trying to gauge her reaction to all this but her hair was covering her face and he couldn't see anything. That scared Jesse more than Rose walking in on them, because how Kira reacts to all this is going to tell him what's gonna happen with them.

"Okay" Rose happily said as she ran back downstairs excited to play a game with Jesse and Kira. As soon as she left Jesse jumped off the bad and started pacing.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. That did not just happen." Was all he could say as he paced around the room.

"Kira I'm sorry about this I can't believe it happened. I don't want you to be embarrassed or think that it is some sign from god that we shouldn't be together." Jesse sat back down next to Kira on the bed. He turned to face her but saw her hair still covered her face. Those two sat in complete silence for the next thirty seconds neither moving, barley breathing until Jesse heard it. Kira was laughing. A muffled laugh because she was biting her lips. _What the fuck is funny about this. She has lost her mind. Rose coming in caused her god damn brain to stop working and now she's lost it._

"What the hell is so fucking funny about this?" Jesse asked pissed that she was laughing when their sister almost saw them doing something that she should never witness. Kira just continued to laugh trying to calm herself down. She had to take in big gasps of air in order to finally calm down enough to talk.

"Well it's not funny, funny just comical that me and you are never going to have an easy time with this relationship." Kira finally was able to say.

"And that makes you giggle." Jesse was so confused by her that he had no idea what she could possibly be thinking right now.

"Okay they first time I touched you my dad walks in like thirty seconds later, I give you a blowjob and our sister walks in not even three seconds later, if we ever have sex I bet your mom will walk in during it." Kira shyly smiled at Jesse. _So she thinks of sex with me…okay Jesse Rose just walked in on you two bigger problem here._

"Yea I know its weird that I find this funny, but come on its kinda comical at least it was Rose and not one of your parents, she will forget this ever happened once we go downstairs to play with her, and yea I am super embarrassed, but I could have been worse she could have walked up earlier and it would have been much harder to explain why I had my mouth on your thing. Believe me I'm freaked out by this and will never be able to look at Rose again but you have to admit that our relationship is never going to be normal. And that's kinda funny" Jesse could see Kira's blush and knew she would have rather not have had Rose walk in but it really could have been so much worse than what it was at least Rose won't say anything. And hey they were getting through this with out arguing or calling each other names so at least they were maturing. Jesse let out a little laugh. _Okay so it's sort of funny it that funny but it but never better happen again or will have a frickin heart attack. Wait did she call my penis a thing._

"Your mouth on my thing, what are you like four? You can call it a penis you know." Jesse laughed at Kira who was now blushing harder.

"Shut up and hand me my shorts so we can go play with Rose." She laughed out. Jesse grabbed her shorts and tossed them to her. He found his own pants and grabbed a new T-shirt out of his dresser. When they both had enough clothes on they went down stairs.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Jesse tried his hardest to make sure that Rose was never thinking about what had happened earlier that day, which meant him, and Kira were worn out from running around with her but it was fine as long as she never brought up the incident again. Around seven Russell showed up, because it was his night to take Rose and Jesse. Russell seemed sort of out of it because he didn't even seem to notice that Kira was obviously wearing one of his shirts. _I think Dad's losing it._ When Russell was busy putting Rose in the car with all the stuff she had to bring with her, Jesse took the opportunity to say goodnight to Kira.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow, and as long as I keep Rose away from my dad tonight we will be in the clear, cause she will never remember after tonight." Jesse said as he hugged Kira. He hated leaving her, and hated leaving her alone even more because his mom was still and work and who the hell knew were Tom was.

"Yea okay, I will see you tomorrow." Kira looked around got on her tip toes and gave Jesse the fastest kiss he had ever received he wasn't even sure that she really kissed him.

"What they hell was that?"

"Yea Rose finding us is one thing, your dad won't fall for the whole I had a bad dream thing." Kira smirked at him finding a little pleasure in the fact that she for once was thinking more rationally then him.

"Fine whatever, but just know you owe me the next time we are alone." He said as he pulled away from her and walked towards the door. Jesse opened it looked back a Kira, mouthed I love you, turned heard and I love you too called out to him and walked out.

Their dad tried to engage in small talk on the car ride home, but Jesse knew his mind was some where else which was fine with Jesse because now that it was just him he could fully freak out about Rose. Though she was playing with her dolls in the backseat and seemed to have really nothing to say to anyone. _So maybe we're in the clear she forgot about it already and really she thought Kira only had a bad dream so really there is nothing to tell._ When they got home Larkin had dinner waiting for them and Jesse was worried again that Rose might say something, but nothing all she did was talk about the lights in the water some more until Russell told her to stop. After that she pouted about not being able to talk. After dinner Jesse sat on the couch reading a book while Russell was busy whispering into his radio to someone trying his hardest for no one to hear him. _Okay so dad has officially lost his god damn mind after this hurricane I mean his now taking secret walkie-talkie meetings. _Dave sat at the table talking to Larkin as she cleaned the dishes.

"Dave could you put Rose to bed for me?" Larkin asked.

"Yea sure." Dave replied as he went off to find out where Rose had wondered off to. Jesse sat on the couch reading fully into _Catcher and the Rye, _he was reading it for school, before the whole hurricane business happened. He sat on the couch for he wasn't sure how long until Dave walked back in the room and starring right at Jesse. Jesse could feel his gaze.

"Yea Dave?" he said trying to sound calm. _Fuck, okay calm down its Dave he's always being weird and stuff it's probably nothing._

"Could I talk to you outside for a sec?" Dave asked as he stared Jesse down. _God Damn it._


	8. Heart Breaking

A/N: Kira's POV but do not freak out you will figure out what happened with Dave I promise.

Kira had changed into a pair of jeans of a simple dark purple fitted tank top. After  
Jesse had left she had been so bored so she decided to give the bon fire a shot. Hopefully she could talk Jesse into going with her. _Though it's not like we could act like a couple when we're there since technically we're related and it might cause some people to freak out, but at least we could hang out together. _In reality Kira knew that if she went to the bon fire alone every one would be on her for the whole Derek thing, and she really did not want to deal with that tonight. She could not go through another person thinking she was a whore. Grabbing her cell phone and the SUV keys Kira walked out the door not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. Merial was still at work, and she had no idea where her dad was, but at least she wouldn't be hassled about partying. Starting the car and putting it into drive, she began to dial Jesse's number but as she was about to press send her phone beeped in her ear. She looked at the screen, it was Jesse. _Good timing_, pressing ok to take the call.

"Hey you have the best timing I was seriously just about to call you." She said without bothering saying hello.

"Kira… Dave knows." Jesse voice was so quiet Kira almost could not make out his words.

"What? I can't really hear you I thought you just said Dave knows."

"I did and he does." Kira stopped breathing the world stopped moving. She hit the brakes hard. The car behind her swerved to miss her and passed by giving the finger. Thankfully the streets were not busy this time of day or she would have caused quite a pile up.

"WHAT?" She didn't mean to screech but right now she couldn't control much of what her body was doing.

"I just talked to him, he knows." He said keeping his voice calm. _He's trying not to freak me out even more. _

"How?"

"Rose told him."

"When?" Kira seemed to only be able to speak out one syllable words.

"Kira where are you right now." Jesse asked avoiding her question.

"Why the fuck does that matter?" _Why the hell is he not freaking out?_

"Because I'm gonna sneak out meet me at the end of the street and I will tell you everything I'm worried that Dave might be still in the house and we can not risk him hearing me on the phone." He sounded desperate. Scared almost, Kira could hear his voice quiver the slightest bit she knew that they were in so much trouble now.

"Yea okay five minutes." She knew she shouldn't agree to that, that if Dave caught him sneaking out to be with her it would be ten times worse but she would risk it for him.

"Okay…Kira?"

"Yea"

"I love you."

"I love you too." The way he said it scared Kira like it was the last time he would say it. _Fuck! How the fuck did it happen. _Realizing that she still was stopped in the middle of the street she let off the brake and drove to Jesse's street. She tried not to drive to fast but the drive seemed to go on forever, though she couldn't risk getting pulled over, lord knew how long Jesse would have to be able to explain this. _Thank god I'm here…where the hell is he? Of fuck I hope he didn't get caught. Fuck, damn it I knew we should have bribed Rose…wait is that him, oh thank god it is. _Kira breath was coming out labored she was trying to control it but she had never felt her heart beat so fast in her life at this point it would be amazing if she didn't pass out right away. Jesse slowly walked up to the car; he opened the door and plopped down in the seat.

"Drive to the park, that way if they come looking for me they would find me so fast." He said after a few moments of silence between the two. Kira said nothing only did as she was told. Right now she could care less that her boyfriend was ordering her around she just wanted desperately to know what happened. They arrived at the park fast. Though to them it felt like a lifetime since nothing but silence was exchanged between the two. Parking Kira turned towards Jesse looking at his face seeing his worry, his brow was furrowed and his eyes were dark and sullen.

"Jesse?" she asked touching his arm trying to bring him back to her.

"Hmm…sorry just thinking. Okay so after we came home we had dinner it was going good great even, she said nothing I said nothing it was fine. Then I started reading and didn't notice that Larkin asked Dave to tuck her in, I should have listened more carefully or volunteered to take her or something. I don't know how long he was in there but after a while he came out and I knew, he knew. He asked me outside…

_Conversation between Jesse and Dave_

_The boys walked out the front door and towards the garage. Jesse felt sick to his stomach he knew by the look that Dave was giving him that he knew and there was no point in lying though Jesse was going to try if only to get him out of some trouble. Dave stopped and leaned against the door; he crossed his arms and stared at Jesse. Jesse stood his ground he didn't know what Rose had told him so he was not going to take his chances blurting out something Rose had not told him, he knew for sure that Dave knew but exactly how much Jesse was not sure. After a few moments of just staring at one another Dave let out a exasperated sigh _

"_Well?" Dave said._

"_Well what Dave you're the one who called me out here am I supposed to read your mind to figure out what it is you want.?" Jesse was hoping to throw him by acting completely oblivious as if maybe Rose just thought she had seen something._

"_Don't pretend you don't know what this is about." Dave glared at him._

"_I don't have a freaking clue what it is about one minute I'm reading and the next minute were walking me out here and acting all cryptic and mysterious. Is this about the water aliens again?" Jesse prayed that Dave would take the bait and argue about the freaking water aliens and not the fact that Jesse was now dating and fooling around with his stepsister._

"_They're not aliens they're…wait stop that Jesse you know god damn well what this is about."_

"_Then why don't you tell me."_

"_You're sleeping with your stepsister." Dave voiced raised slightly and Jesse cursed and hoped that his dad could not hear him._

"_What?" Jesse responded hoping to sound shocked, he half was since him and Kira were not sleeping together. _

"_Don't play dumb kid; look we have to talk about this it's a huge deal." Dave said quieter and somewhat softer. Jesse could still feel him glaring at him slightly but at least he stopped shrieking._

"_We are NOT sleeping together." Jesse responded knowing the best defense was to deny, deny, deny. _

"_Yea then why did Rose find you two half dressed in bed together?" Dave said._

"_We told her Kira had a bad dream and came into my room looking for comfort, that's all." Okay maybe Dave would believe it was all Jesse could say to himself._

"_Yea and she was in your t-shirt and you in your boxers?" _

"_Yea its hot out and we don't have air conditioning." Jesse couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He really should learn to stop his sarcasm before it got him in even more trouble._

"_Jesse…I need to know what exactly is going on." Dave had concern in his voice and Jesse knew he was more worried about Russell finding out and talking to Jesse. At least with Dave Jesse stood a chance of getting out of trouble._

"_We're not sleeping together we're just…hanging out I swear." Jesse looked sheepishly down at the ground._

"_Hanging out? Like watching movies together, listening to music, making out?"_

"_What! No we aren't doing anything I swear."_

"_Jesse the longer you deny it the longer we will be standing out here and then your dad will come out and then I will have to tell him why I am talking to you." Dave for the first time that Jesse could remember was absolutely serious, for the first time he wasn't trying to be funny. Sighing Jesse knew it was now or never._

"_We're…dating." Jesse said as quietly as he could_

"_Dating. Huh?"_

"_I know it's wrong I know she's my step sister. I know technically we're related, but not by blood and I know that most people will think that we are disgusting freaks but we couldn't help it I swear. She's beautiful Dave, fricken beautiful. And for some reason she likes me, me the huge loser at school for the first time in my life I was ahead of jerks like Derek. And it's more than that we have fun together, we laugh and talk and I swear we have not done anything huge physically because well there is the whole related issue and we haven't really gotten passed that. And were just having fun. What Rose walked in is not what it seemed. She took one of my shirts the other night to sleep in cause my mom has been lagging on laundry and she didn't sleep well last night cause I said something stupid and so when I was changing she came in wearing my shirt cause she had been trying to nap and we got into a…a fight and we got pretty heated then she started crying and I felt bad so we made up, not like that though, we just apologized, and she didn't want to leave the room because she didn't want to waste the energy to get off the bed so we just laid there for a while and Rose walked in. I told her not to tell anyone but I guess she didn't listen since well you know obviously, but you have to understand why me or Kira never said anything. We knew how everyone would freak out if they found out. And I guess we were right since you dragged me out here to talk." Jesse stopped to take a deep breath he hadn't meant for all that was said to actually be said but he couldn't take it back now. He hopped that Dave would but the whole fighting story and technically there did get heated only they were moaning not screaming._

"_Jesse." Dave finally responded after a few moments of taking in all that he had heard._

"_You guys have to stop this." Jesse stared at hi, slightly pissed at the suggestion. He gave no response though._

"_Jesse you have to understand you guys are related granted I understand because if I was your age and Kira was my stepsister I would be having serious control issues but you can not do this especially right now, not with the hurricane and your mom and Tom, Jesse did you guys even think of Tom. Because I'm pretty damn sure that even though he's your step dad he wouldn't think twice of hurting you over this." Dave looked sympathetic as he told Jesse every reason they shouldn't. Jesse tried to listen and understand but all he heard was someone who didn't understand what was going on and never would._

"_Yea, I know all of this and I understand why we shouldn't be together I'm not fucking five Dave. I get it its morally wrong and her dad is the police chief and could have me killed and buried so no one could find me I get all of that. It's fucking hard though. We spend everyday together especially since the hurricane. But it's not like I'm the only one in this relationship I didn't force Kira to like me either. So what if we're attracted to each other as long as it doesn't go to far it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Jesse could feel his face flushing but he was getting pissed that Dave might actually make him stop seeing Kira and it's not like he could argue because Dave really could tell his dad and then he knew he would never see Kira again._

"_I know Jesse but your gonna have to stop this, and if you don't stop spending so much time with her after you guys go back to school and things go back to normal what then you still gonna date gonna take her to prom how's that gonna work?" Dave was now glaring at Jesse just daring him to respond to him. Jesse knew this conversation would never end tonight, his only hope was to _

"_Fine…I'll stop hanging out with her, when I go to mom's I won't be alone with her and I will tell her tomorrow that we have to stop." Jesse didn't wait till Dave responded he just walked back into the house thinking he really needed to call Kira hopefully Dave would leave him alone for the rest of the night._

_End of Conversation_

"And then I called you. And well you know the rest." Jesse finally finished. Kira sat in the driver's seat in a state of shock. Dave knew. It hurt Kira a little to hear about how much he freaked out on Jesse, she had been hoping that if the time ever came where they were going to tell their parents she had always figured Dave would be the last one to freak out and would have probably been okay, apparently she was wrong. Jesse stared at her face noticing her eyes starting to water a little around the edges but she held it back. Both knew they had to talk about what was going to happen.

"Kira I only told Dave that I would stop seeing you so he would just stop talking to me about it, I don't want to stop this you know that right?" he waited for her head to give a small nod.

"Good because I don't want to give this up, but I know your freaked out right now and I will back for awhile if you me to." He had stopped looking at her and now found his shoes extremely interesting. _I can't take this right now, first I have him then I lose him because of Larkin then I have him again and now I'm gonna lose him because of Dave. Fucking hell why the fuck do we even have parents all they do is mess everything up. I don't want to lose him. _Kira could feel more tear building up in her eyes and that prickling feeling was back.She took a few calming breaths not trusting herself not to cry.

"Jesse I don't want you to back off but we have to if Dave is on to us. What if he tells your dad or my god what if he tells my dad? Jesse I wouldn't be able to handle them tearing us apart and if we back off on our own I will still be able to see you." Kira sniffled as a few tears fell down her face. Jesse reached over and brushed them away.

"I know but that means we will have to spend at least the next few days completely apart." He tried to offer her a small smile after he spoke but the smile was empty and made Kira feel worse.

"How long?"

"I don't know a week maybe."

"A week Jesse that's not fair." Kira cried out.

"I know but as long as Dave knows that I'm close to you he will always be around or worse tell someone else if he thinks he can't handle it himself." Jesse said as he took his hands that had been cupping her face way from her. _I hate this I mean if Dave wasn't such a fuckhead then we wouldn't be sitting in the park worrying about this. Fucking Dave. _Kira sniffled again. She wasn't really used to crying so much. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Jesse glanced at her and sighed.

"Kira I have to go before someone notices." She only nodded in response and started the car, they didn't talk but Jesse had taken one of her hands in his own not letting go until the reached his street. Kira turned towards him as he opened the door.

"You can still call me right? Like we don't have to banish each other right? We are technically still dating." It rushed of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Of course we're still dating. And I will call you everyday at least twice and hour." Kira knew he was joking about the last part but it made her feel somewhat better knowing he didn't want this to stop either. She never noticed him look around really fast before he crashed his mouth to hers. His lips were soft and warm against his but he ended the kiss way too soon.

"Sorry, but I don't know if they know I'm gone and I can't risk them finding us like that especially now that we know they won't take it that well." He said as he brushed a thumb over her face, before getting out of the car.

"Bye Jesse." Kira managed to choke back a sob as she said it.

"Bye Kira." Kira waited until he started walking down the street, every couple of steps he would look back to make sure she was still there. Once he was far enough way Kira broke down. The tears that had threatened to fall not a mere five minutes ago were back with a vengeance. She couldn't catch her breath, her body was shaking and all she could do was cover her face with her hands and cry her eyes out. She could handle Dave knowing but she couldn't handle the fact that her had Jesse were going to have to be apart for a while. _What if he decides it's not worth it when he sees me again. _Kira sat in the car for another ten minutes before she knew that she had to leave. She wasn't going to go to the bon fire now the last thing she wanted was to be around happy people when she felt her heart shattering into a millon tiny pieces.


	9. Apart

A/N: Again really sorry about the lack of updates.

Jesse stared at the same line in his book that he had read at least thirty times in the last five minutes. Really he was thinking of Kira. It had been two weeks since Dave had caught on to them and Jesse had done his best to spend as little time over at his mom's as possible. He even went as far as to tell his mom that he wanted to live with just his dad for a while. Of course Merial had been pissed at first and said no but all it took was a little well placed whining and she finally backed off. Jesse felt a little bad about putting his mom through this, he really didn't care about staying with her it was just that if Dave knew that he was nowhere near Kira then he was safe.

_Of course that means I haven't spent more than a minute with her in the past week and a half. Of course that would be fine if I could stop thinking about her every five freakin seconds. I haven't had so many god damn wet dreams since I was like thirteen. Fucking Dave._

Jesse was pulled of his thoughts of hatred towards his uncle when Rose walked into his room. She carefully walked closer to him. Lately he had become extremely angry over the simplest things. Mostly because he hadn't seen or touched Kira in far too long and it was starting to get to him.

"Jesse. Can you walk me to moms?" Rose asked timidly. Jesse rolled his eyes and sighed. _No. I can't because our fucking uncle will tell dad that I'm dating our sister if I go within three feet of her._

"Why? Have dad drive you." He said as he tried to concentrate back on his reading.

"He went to work and Larkin is busy and Dave went with daddy." Rose stated, before she pouted her lip and gave her puppy dog eyes. Jesse had taught her to how to use them on their mom when she was younger. _Okay I taught you so you could get an extra cookie, not use them on me. _And try as he might. He could not stop from looking at her sad face.

"Fine! But we're going now so go grab your stuff." He said as he got off the chair and went towards his mirror. His hair was sticking up at odd angles because he had fallen asleep right after showering. As he smoothed it over he glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon which Jesse prayed meant Kira would be out with her friends. Rose had told him that Kira was spending more time out of the house. He wasn't really sure how he felt about this. _Hopefully she hasn't given up on me and traded me in for a better boyfriend who can I don't know hang out with her without having to sneak around._

Thinking about this only depressed Jesse even more and he shook his head to get rid of these fleeting thoughts. Praying to god that Kira would not be in the house when he dropped of Rose, of course she would have to be or he would not be able to leave Rose alone. She wasn't quite old enough to be left alone especially now that everybody was acting so strange after the hurricane. And Jesse knew his mom would seriously kill him if he did. So either he had to see Kira or sit around a house that he knew Kira spent her time in. _This should be so much fun! _Jesse had never wanted to commit bodily harm to himself so bad in his life, anything to get out of having to see her. Anything. Rose knocked on his door again and came in with her small duffel bag of toys she wanted to bring with her. They had enough clothes at each house to no longer have to cart them around. Without saying a word Jesse grabbed her bag and started walking out the door. Truth be told he was still pissed at rose for blabbing, but he couldn't exactly come out and scream at her. Rose of course had no idea what she did was wrong. And technically she hadn't, Jesse had never told her to not say anything to Dave.

Halfway to their mom's house and Jesse had still yet to speak to Rose. She babbled on and on about what she had done that day or the cool new Spanish song their dad had taught her. Jesse could tell that Rose knew he was upset at her. He had never gone so long without talking to her. Even when their parents split up he spent his time around Rose, never leaving her side. Jesse had always been more concerned about Rose than himself and for the first time in either of their lives he was actually so pissed at her he honestly refused to really even look at her; only casting sideway glances at her to make sure that she didn't fall to far behind. Rose had had it.

"Jesse are you mad at me?" She asked grabbing his arm to make him stop from walking off.

"No." he said and tried to keep walking. After a couple of seconds he noticed she was not with him. Turning around he saw her standing there in her bunny t-shirt and jean shorts. Her head barely over his belly button, and her eyes large and deep brown; they looked so sad. He realized he should stop being so angry at her. She was only seven for Christ's sake. Its not like she knew what she was doing was so wrong. And it wasn't wrong. _I'm the one dating my damn sister. She only told Dave because she didn't understand what she saw. She was confused and it's not her fault. It's not like she is sued to relatives being half dressed in bed together._ Jesse walked back to her and stared down at her. Her own eyes never broke contact with his. He decided to stop being so pissed right then and there.

"I'm not mad at you; it's just that what you told Dave got me in a lot of trouble. And I am pissed because I don't like it when Dave is mad at me."

"Why did you get in trouble?" she asked her eyes full of questions that Jesse knew he could not answer.

"Well, what me and Kira were doing is not something we were supposed to do. And Dave found out and now I am in big trouble. It's like that time you took mom's earrings when you know you shouldn't. But you wanted to wear them around to you stole them and then you lost them down the sink. Remember how mad mom was. She wasn't so mad that you lost them but that you knew what you were doing was wrong but you still did it anyway. It's kinda like that." He hoped that she would understand and not want to press the issue anymore, but of course this was Rose. She was born curious.

"But what were you doing that was wrong? You were just saving her from a bad dream."

"Yea but I should not have saved her from that nightmare in just my boxers and she should have been dressed. Brothers and sisters do not do those things when they are not wearing any clothes. Okay we just acted inappropriately, which means in a bad way." Jesse hoped to god that he explained this well enough to her to make her understand, but not enough that when she got older and thought back on this moment she could figure out the secret meaning behind those words. Rose seemed fine with that though and grabbed Jesse hand as she pulled him to start walking the rest of the way back to their mom's house. He tried hard to keep Rose happy and even chased her for a few blocks, forgetting how much he had missed her. Though we he came to the all too familiar corner his new and improved mood darken fast. Within minutes he would be face to face with the girl that he wanted bad but couldn't have, well at least for a while; until Dave finally calmed down enough from all this to completely forget about this. He could see the house now as the got ever closer to it. He couldn't see anybody's car in the drive way, which he took as a good sign because it most probably meant Kira, was out for now. Hopefully god didn't hate him today and Tom or his mom would beat her home so he wouldn't have to face her.

They both walked through the door, the house was silent, and no lights were on. _Thank you god, she's not here. _Jesse closed the door with his foot, and placed Rose's bad down on the floor. He walked to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. The heat in Florida this time of year was insane, and now they didn't have air conditioning. So basically they spent all day sweating to death. As he went to grab the water he heard the door open again.

"Rose, don't go outside without telling me, mom will kill me if I don't know where you are all the times" he yelled out. _Especially if she comes home to find you playing in the street. _Jesse twisted off the cap and took a chug. He almost choked on it when he saw her walk in. Her eyes wide open, her mouth formed a grim smile, and her lips looked tight and way to small. Jesse felt his eyes roam over her before he could stop himself. She was wearing a jean skirt, a white wife beater and white flip flops. Her hair was in a loose pony tail, and she had no makeup on at all. _Crap. Fuck. Shit. She looks so good; I forgot how big her eyes are. God I miss those lips. Fuck Jess do not think like that._ They stared at each other for at least a minute before Kira could bring herself to talk.

"Jesse…"She couldn't seem to find the words to finish whatever she was gonna say.

"Hey…" Jesse hated how awkward they were being. They haven't talked in two weeks but they shouldn't be this weird. _We've seen each other naked for Christ's sake. _Jesse took a breath then held it.

"Kira, I miss you." He sighed out, exhaling all the air out of his lungs, and he was blushing so bad he could almost see his red cheeks. He glanced up to see her smile and look at the floor.

"Good…so can we start seeing each other again or are we still hiding from Dave." Kira couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice towards the end. Jesse could see her eyes flash and her posture change. _Haha she absolutely hates Dave. _

"Kira, you have to understand that if we were to spend too much or in this case anytime together Dave would know and tell my Dad who would then tell my mom who would then tell your dad who would then kill me, and if he kills me we won't ever get to spend anytime together, ever. At least this way eventually we will get to spend time together in a little while when Dave forgets this to work on some alien theory." Jesse walked closer to Kira, slowly closing the distance between them until he could feel her body heat. Kira smile faltered a tiny bit before she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Jesse rapped his arms around her waist. He held her as close as possible. _Rose is in the house. Rose! Rose! Rose! _Jesse knew he should pull away from her, but he couldn't now. Her could feel her tears soaking through her shirt. A car pulled up in the drive way, followed by another. Jesse could hear his mom talking to someone. Then the door opening and Dave's voice floating through the kitchen.

"Yea Russell wanted me to come pick up Jesse from here to work at the house."


End file.
